Object detection and modeling is useful in a variety of applications ranging from biophysical modeling, surveillance, computer-generated imagery, to augmented reality. Augmented reality environments enable interaction between real and virtual objects. Such detection and modeling may prove challenging in complex real-world environments with many objects exhibiting complicated motions.